Last Friday Night
by Queen of the Death
Summary: For Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011. Chapter 1. Black Order Academy, awal musim gugur. Bunuh diri seorang siswi, disusul teror yang menghantui seluruh sekolah. Berhasilkah Allen Walker menemukan dalangnya? Atau dia lebih dulu ditemukan? RnR please!


**Yaaay! Saya kembali ke fandom DGM tercinta!**

**Ada yang kangen sama saya? Sini saya cium dulu! *slapped***

**Oke, kembali ke topik. Ini fanfic kedua saya di fandom DGM setelah saya resmi hiatus cukup lama berhubung setelah masuk kelas IA saya jadi gila gara-gara dijejeli pelajaran tiada akhir.**

**Fanfic ini bukan songfic! Meski judulnya sama dengan lagunya Katy Perry. Kesamaan alur cerita, tema, latar, dan setting dengan fanfic, film, novel, ataupun yang lain sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Fanfic ini terispirasi dari mimpi buruk saya yang bikin saya nggak bisa tidur sampe tiga hari. *lebay***

**-man milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei. Saya nangis darah sekalipun DGM nggak bakal jadi milik saya.**

**WARNING: OOC, typo(s), ketidakjelasan fakta, latar, setting, dan alur, EYD buruk, deskripsi gaje dann tanda baca yang sering salah, (maybe) chara death.  
><strong>

**Ketimbang saya banyak bacot, gimana kalo kita mulai aja? Oke! Action!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hujan Musim Gugur<strong>

Bisik-bisik riuh redam di antara murid-murid Black Order tingkat menengah atas itu mewarnai senin pagi yang gelap di bulan September, ditemani angin musim gugur dan gerimis yang tidak berujung. Halaman sekolah yang kini dipenuhi daun kering dan genangan air itu bertambah sesak oleh murid-murid yang keluar dari dalam gedung lebih awal dari biasanya–ralat–sangat-sangat lebih awal dari biasanya. Bel sekolah bahkan belum berbunyi saat polisi datang dan mulai mengelilingi sudut sekolah mereka dengan garis kuning.

"Allen, kamu baik-baik saja?" dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya, membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang gadis berkucir dua di depannya.

"Ya…" anak laki-laki berambut putih itu menjawab pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

Gadis di hadapannya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kejadian pagi itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi seluruh sekolah Black Order yang terdiri dari kelompok bermain sampai universitas. Nama sekolah mereka jelas dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini, sebagai sekolah terbaik yang di antara negara-negara anggota EU**(1)** dan termasuk salah satu sekolah multi bahasa karena seluruh siswanya bercampur dari berbagai belahan dunia. Hal itu juga yang memberatkan karena banyak dari siswanya berstatus sebagai 'bukan warga negara' dan itu berarti akan ada masalah baru dengan negara lain.

"Sekolah sebentar lagi tutup, ayo pulang, Lenalee. Kakakmu pasti khawatir nanti." Laki-laki berambut putih yang tadi dipanggil Allen itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis keturunan China di depannya. Dia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya sebelumnya yang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon maple, dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu yang buru-buru membuka payungnya untuk mereka berdua dan menyamakan langkah. Meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka yang terasa suram entah kenapa.

Pagi itu, hari Senin, sekolah mulai kembali setelah orientasi tiga hari di hari Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat, bagi siswa tahun kedua belas**(2)** yang baru masuk. Tiga hari masa orientasi yang diadakan dengan sistem 'outing' atau pembelajaran di luar sekolah itu digunakan murid tahun ketiga belas untuk libur sejenak sebelum benar-benar memulai pelajaran

Tapi salah seorang siswi menghilang sesaat setelah mereka kembai dari orientasi pada hari Jumat sore. Ketua asrama putri mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tampak sejak jumat malam. Semua orang mencarinya, tapi terhalang hujan yang terjadi sejak Sabtu pagi hingga Minggu malam. Hujannya memang tidak terlalu lebat sehingga tidak mengakibatkan banjir tapi jelas-jelas mengganggu pencarian siswa tersebut.

Dan pencarian berakhir dengan ditemukannya gadis itu tak bernyawa pada Senin pagi ini di halaman belakang sekolah.

Namanya Lala. Gadis cantik keturunan Italia**(3)** yang mendapat beasiswa penuh di Black Order Academy. Rambutnya ikal, berwarna jingga terang tersampir indah di punggungnya, dipadu sepasang iris berwarna _azure_ bersorot lembut. Cantik. Itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis itu, cantik seperti boneka porselen. Tidak hanya cantik, suaranya tidak kalah indah. Butiran-butiran melodi akan mengalun saat dia menggetarkan pita suaranya, jernih dan tanpa beban. Begitu bebas.

Gadis itu belum cukup umur untuk masuk ke tahun dua belas, tapi otaknya sudah cukup mampu bersaing dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Berlian yang telah diasah indah.

Tapi berlian itu kini hancur. Figurnya pecah beterbangan. Pergi bersama kematiannya. Tidak ada firasat apapun pada orang-orang sekitarnya saat gadis itu menghilang lalu ditemukan tak bernyawa dan dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Tidak ada yang menyangka.

Termasuk Allen.

Mereka masih berlatih musik bersama pada hari Kamis siang, dan masih berpapasan saat Kamis sore. Gadia itu masih seperti biasa saat itu. Tersenyum. Tertawa. Tidak ada firasat apapun yang ditinggalkannya, bahkan pada Allen, orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakaknya sendiri. Saudaranya.

Bahkan saat pagi tiba, sebelum keberangkatannya untuk orientasi, gadis itu masih melambai ke jendela kamar Allen di asrama putra dari halaman sekolah. Saat dia memasuki bis, sebuah senyum dilemparkannya. Seolah berkata; _aku akan kembali, tunggu ya_.

Tapi dia tidak kembali.

Tubuhnya ditemukan dalam keadaan terlentang di halaman belakang sekolah, dengan bola mata kanan yang hancur, leher patah, dan luka yang menganga di bagian belakang kepala. Serta bagian tubuh lain karena benturan keras saat dia terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa memasuki gedung sekolah yang terkunci pasa malam hari.

Bunuh diri.

Atau…

* * *

><p>Hujan yang melanda selama tiga hari terakhir sudah berhenti total. Menyisakan genangan-genangan air dan lumpur. Angin musim gugur masih berhembus kencang, memasrahkan daun-daun kering pada belaian alam. Jam sekolah sudah berdentang. Pertanda pukul delapan lebih lima puluh lima menit sudah tiba dan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mulai pelajaran setelah tertunda selama sehari. Suasana sekolah sudah kembali seperi biasa, namun garis polisi masih terpasang di tempat kejadian meski mayat sang gadis sudah dibawa pergi.<p>

Allen Walker memasuki ruang kelas 13-1 dengan lunglai. Kantung mata hitam jelas-jelas menggantung di bawah mata silvernya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Setelah memberikan keterangan sinhkat pada polisi, dia kembali ke kamarnya di asrama, mengurung diri dan menangis di sana. Untunglah Bak, teman sekamarnya, saat ini minta ijin untuk tidur di rumah orang tuanya, jadi tidak perlu ada orang lain yang melihatnya menangis seperti perempuan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan nanar saat dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Yuu Kanda, pemuda keturunan jepang yang ada di depannya diam saja saat menatapnya, tangannya bersedekap di meja dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Rambut gelapnya diikat tidak setinggi biasanya, menyisakah helaian di wajahnya.

"Allen…" Gadis di sebelahnya memandangnya dengan prihatin. Wajahnya yang khas oriental menunjukkan kesedihan. Allen hanya menatapnya sekilas pada gadis itu, Lenalee Lee, dan kembali menatap mejanya, seolah ada sesuatu di sana.

"Allen, tentang kemarin itu…"

"Maaf Lenalee, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Potong Allen, menatap ke luar jendela pada awan-awan gelap sisa hujan kemarin.

"Yakin tidak mau dengar?" Lavi Bookman, pewaris tunggal perusahaan software terkemuka dunia itu menatap jahil pada Allen dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna_ emerald_. Lenalee melotot padanya seolah berkata; _lihat-lihat kalau bicara! Allen masih shock tahu._

Lavi mengangkat bahu. Balas menatap Lenalee dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan; _Siapa tahu kalau dia dengar dia jadi bersemangat._

Lenalee memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Akhirnya Allen berbalik dengan malas, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Membetulkan letak bandana hijaunya, Lavi turun dari posisinya yang sebelumnya duduk di atas meja, menduduknya dirirnya di kursi. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar foto lalu menyerahkannya pada Allen. "Aku menemukan sedikit keganjilan pada kematian Lala." Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Rahang Allen berkedut. Benaknya memutar ulang kata-kata Lavi.

_Aku menemukan sedikit keganjilan pada kematian Lala._

_Menemukan sedikit keganjilan._

_Sedikit keganjilan._

_Keganjilan._

_Keganjilan._

_Ke…ganjil…an…?_

"Apa?" Allen melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda berdecak.

Dan Allen baru menyadari kalau suaranya terlalu keras. Sekarang seluaruh kelas memandang penuh tanya padanya. Lavi dan Lenalee sweatdrop. Bahkan ternyata Tyki Mikk, guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran pertama itu sudah masuk ke kelas dan saat ini sedang berdiri di belakangnya, bersedekap.

"Apanya yang 'apa', Allen Walker?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tyki…?" Allen mentap horror pada orang di belakangnya.

_Bugh!_

Dan sebuah buku biologi setebal lima senti mencium kepalanya.

"Panggil aku Pak Guru Mikk! Kau kuhukum sepulang sekolah nanti!"

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu kamu teliti, Lavi. Tapi pendapatmu tentang kematian Lala yang ganjil itu sendiri terasa aneh." Lenalee memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.<p>

"Memang, tapi kita tidak tahu pasti karena kita tidak melihat mayatnya secara langsung." Lavi menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang duduk diatap, menikmati angin semilir dan warna magenta langit sore, mendiskusikan tentang kematian adik kelas mereka, sepanjang diskusi hanya Allen yang diam. Dia terlalu malas untuk bicara.

"Che. Kenapa tidak minta tolong kakekmu?" Kanda mengangkat sebeah alisnya. "Kalian punya koneksi ke polisi 'kan?"

"Kakek panda itu pasti tidak mau karena nilaiku belakangan ini turun…" Lavi memonyongkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Lenalee menjitaknya. "Nilai A kau anggap turun?"

Allen tertawa garing. Dipaksakan.

Kanda mendengus.

Lavi meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kakek panda itu minta nilai sempurna."

"Kau itu sudah mendapat A+ di hampir setiap mata pelajaran, LAVI!" Lenalee menjerit frustasi.

_Brak!_

Pintu atap dibuka dengan sebuah tendangan kasar, dan sebuah kepala menyembul.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kau pikir bisa kabur dari hukumanmu, bocah Walker? Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah? Dan sekarag kau justru bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu?" Tyki Mikk menatap aneka sampah makanan yang berserakan di sekitar atap itu.

"Tyki…?" keempat anak itu menggertakkan gigi.

Tyki mengerutkan kening dengan kesal. Berapa kali 'sih anak-anak itu harus diberitahu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pak Guru'?

"Kalian…" Tyki mendesis, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sangat-sangat tidak senang. "Akan kuhukum seberat-beratnya…"

* * *

><p>"Sialan si Tyki itu…" Kanda mendesis. Mermas tangannya sendiri sehingga tulangnya berderak-derak. "Ini gara-gara kau, Baka Moyashi!"<p>

"Allen, dasar Bakanda!"

"Gila, hukuman kuno!" Lavi meringis kelelahan.

"Aku lapar…" perut Allen mulai menuntut pasokan makanan akibat kerja kerasnya.

Ketiganya berjalan sempoyongan keluar sekolah. Hari sudah gelap saat ketiganya selesai menjalani hukuman kuno dari guru biologi mereka; membersihkan WC perempuan. Hanya Lenalee yang bebas dari hukuman karena Komui, kakaknya adalah wakil kepala sekolah dan dia jelas tidak akan membiarkan Lenalee dihukum.

Pengalaman buruk.

Masih untung kamar kecil di Black Order Academy ini selalu bersih, yang buruk adalah saat Allen menemukan sesuatu bekas pakai yang dibuang sembarangan tanpa dbungkus kertas atau kantong. Dia reflek menjerit saat menemukannya.

Siapapun yang membuangnya, dia perempuan terjorok yang pernah Allen tahu.

"Oh iya, Yuu-_chan_. Katanya kau malam ini tidak tidur di asrama?" Lavi menatap Kanda yang sekamar dengannya di asrama.

Kanda men-death glare Lavi sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin. Aku mau ke kota sebelah. Mungkin pulang malam, atau bahkan tidak pulang dulu."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Allen.

"Menjenguk adikku. Dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Kau punya adik?" Allen dan Lavi berteriak bebarengan.

"…sepupu…"

"Ooohh." Mereka mendesah lega. Tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang seperti Kanda punya adik.

"Langsung berangkat?" Tanya Lavi lagi. Disambut anggukan dari Kanda.

Mereka berpisah. Kanda keluar dari kompleks Black Order, Allen dan Lavi kembali ke asrama.

Dalam temaram sinar bulan tiga perempat, sesorang tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>"Lavi Bookman Jr., kamu memang jenius. Tapi sayang, kau tidak akan kubiarkan membeberkan 'keganjilan' pada kematiannya."<em>

* * *

><p>Bunyi ketukan pintu membuatnya mengaihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang dibacanya. Mata hijaunya melirik jam digital di sebelahnya.<p>

Pukul 02.06 a.m.

Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi buta begini?

Lavi melirik tempat tidur tingkat di sebelahnya yang kosong, mungkin Kanda yang datang. Teman sekamarnya itu memang bilang dia akan pulang pagi atau bahkan tidak. Tapi bukankah dia punya punci sendiri dan tidak perlu mengetuk pintu? Lagipula pintunya tidak dikunci dan Kanda bukan tipe orang yang akan mengetuk sopan.

Lalu siapa?

Mengacak rambut merahnya, Lavi berjalan ke pintu. Tangannya menggenggam lepengan logam pada gagang pintu itu sementara matanya mengintip ke lubang di tengah pintu yang dilapisis kaca pembesar.

Gelap.

Apa lampu koridor tidak dinyalakan?

_Cklik._

Ada suara di depan sana.

Seketika firasat buruk menghampirinya. Suara itu seperti bunyi bagian belakang pistol yang dikunci sebelum menembak. Lavi tahu itu karena dia pernah belajar menembak.

Sebelum dia sempat bertindak. Sebelum dia bisa menjauhi pintu. Sebelum dia bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sebelum dia sempat memikirkan posisinya. Sebuah peluru menembus lubang kaca di tengah pintu itu.

Jeritannya menggema ke seuruh asrama putra.

…**Bersambung…**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) EU:<strong> European Union atau Uni Eropa, sebuah organisasi antar pemerintah di benua Eropa yang beranggotakan dua puluh tujuh Negara.

**(2) Tahun kedua belas:** Sekolah menengah atas dengan sistem pendidikan 'Sixth Form Departement' yang tidak diwajibkan pemerintah Inggris yaitu Year 12-13 (A-Levels) untuk pesiapan masuk Universitas selama dua tahun. Saya nggak terlalu ngerti juga tentang sistem pendidikannya. :P

**(3) Italia:** Tahu Lala 'kan? Boneka yang di misi pertama Allen dan Kanda. Dia dibuat di Italia lima ratus tahun lalu.

**Author: Gimana? Bagus nggak?**

**All: /death glare/**

**Author: /gulp/**

**All: Kenapa kau selalu bikin cerita pembunuhan kayak gini Author bejad?**

**Author: Karena pen name saya 'kan Queen of the Death.**

**All: Alasan!**

**Author: Whatever!**

**Btw, gimana menurut anda readers? Review ya? Flame, review, kritik, saran, diterima dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi saya lebih senag kritik membangun ketimbang flame dan kritik pedas lho...**

**Pada ikut IFA 2011 ya! Jangan lupa nominasikan saya dan fic saya ya. *kedip-kedip gaje* *ditusuk mugen***

**Kembangkan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terutama fandom DGM yang super sepi ini!**


End file.
